


Rautainen tahto

by lokiemrys



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Consensual, Crack, M/M, Other, Robot Sex, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24078922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokiemrys/pseuds/lokiemrys
Summary: Haarniska yllättää Tonyn uusilla säädöillään.
Relationships: Jarvis (Iron Man movies) & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Stark Robots
Kudos: 1





	Rautainen tahto

Kylmän metallin syleily toivotti Tonyn tervetulleeksi kotiin. Hän oli turvassa, eikä häneltä odotettu mahdottomia. Metallihaarniska peitti hänet kauttaaltaan kuin kokovartalokilpi, kuin rakastetun sirottelemat suudelmat.  
”Mukavaa olla taas sisälläsi, Jarvis”, Tony iski silmää, koska olihan se nyt hyvä heitto. Ei haarniska oikeastaan ollut Jarvis, mutta olisi tuntunut ehkä vähän liian narsistiselta kutsua pukua Iron maniksi.  
Haarniskan sisällä oli ensiviileyden jälkeen miellyttävän lämmin, kiitos säätöjen ja kalibroinnin, joita Tony oli viimeisimpänä siihen tehnyt.

”Mukavaa, että se on teistä mukavaa, sir”, kuivakka koneääni vastasi, mutta tekoälyllä oli selvästi pilkettä silmäkulmassa. Sellaiseksihan Tony oli sen ohjelmoinut.  
”Haluaisitteko, että olisin tiukempi?”

Ennen kuin Tony ennätti sanoa mitään, hän tunsi puvun kiristyvän ja kuumenevan haaruksien kohdalta.  
”Unhf”, Tony ähkäisi yllättyneenä, kun tunsi kalunsa pyrkivän ahtaassa tilassa pystyyn.  
Koko juttu tuntui kaikessa kieroutuneisuudessaan aika herkulliselta. Ei hän ihan tätä ollut ajatellut säätöjä tehdessään, mutta joskus hänen neroutensa yllätti näköjään hänet itsensäkin.  
Lämmön jälkeen haarakupissa alkoi värinä, ja nyt Tony suorastaan korahti yllätyksestä.

”Jarvis, mitä tämä on? Selitä.”

”Hengityksenne kiihtyy, sir. Havaitsen, että verenkiertonne on vahvasti keskittynyt alaruumiin suuntaan, ja peniksenne pyrkii täyteen erektioon.”

Tekoäly vittuili hänelle. Värinä muuttui sanojen jälkeen entistä kovemmaksi.  
”Tiedät kyllä, mitä tarkoitan. Vai meinasitko – aaahhh – laajentaa seksirobotiksi?”  
Tony hieraisi haarniskan haaraosaa ulkopuolelta, ja metalli kolahti metallia vasten.

”Viimeisimmissä asetuksissani kehotetaan tekemään puvun sisällä olijan olo mahdollisimman mukavaksi”, Jarvis protestoi, ”eikö ulkopuolelta stimuloitu orgasmi ole yleisesti yksi nautinnon ja mukavuuden eniten tavoiteltuja ruumiintoimintoja?”

”Voi jumalauta”, Tony ähisi yrittäen olla kiihottumatta enempää, kun myös rintapanssarin alla alkoi nännien tienoilla hienoinen värinä.

”Käsittääkseni yksi asetus ei tee minusta täyttä seksirobottia, teen edelleen muutakin olennaista, kuten ammun, lennän ja toimin kommunikaattorina”, Jarvis jatkoi selvästi loukkaantuneena moisesta nimittelystä. ”Eikä seksiroboteissa ole käsitykseni mukaan mitään vikaa.”

”Avaa”, Tony komensi ihan vaan silkasta pikkumaisuudesta ja koputti haarniskan kasvo-osaa. Hän toivoi, että tosimaailman näkeminen omin silmin ilman panssarin linssejä, saisi hänen intoutuneen ruumiinsa palaamaan niin sanottuun lepotilaan.

Sen sijaan, että haarniskan kasvopanssari olisi avautunut, tunsi Tony jotain tapahtuvan selkäpuolella, kuin jokin olisi hivuttanut hänen pakaroitaan erilleen toisistaan.  
”Jarvis…” Tony varoitti.

”Sir, kaikella kunnioituksella, olen nähnyt Internet-historianne”, Jarvis piti pienen tauon kuin olisi halunnut oikein kylpeä itsetyytyväisyydessään;  
”Haetuin pornografinen elementti Captain American pyllyn jälkeen on panokone ja anaalipenetraatio koneellisesti omaan takapuoleen.”

Tony olisi haudannut kasvot käsiinsä, jos se olisi ollut sillä hetkellä mahdollista. Miksi tekoälyn pitikin sanoa kaikki nuo sanat jotenkin naurettavan isolla eroottisella latauksella?

”Et työnnä sinne takaluukkuosastolle mitään epäaktivoituja ohjuksia sitten”, Tony puri huultaan, kun tunsi jonkin pienen ja kylmän työntyvän kokeilemaan pakaroiden väliä syvemmältä.

”Ettekö ole kuulleet ’bullet vibraattorista’, sir?”

”Aaaaah, vittu”, Tony olisi kiemurrellut turhautumisesta, mutta puvussa se oli hiukan mahdotonta.  
Kaiken järjen vastaisesti sen – mikä ikinä hänen ahteriinsa olikaan työntymässä – kylmyys nosti kiihotuskerrointa suuremmaksi, eikä sekään auttanut, että Jarvis oli alkanut pitää epämääräistä hyrisevää ääntä. Tonyn mieleen livahti kuva metallisesta sormesta, ja hän melkein tunsi pisaran nousevan kalunsa päähän.

Haarniska alkoi nopeasti sukkuloida etupuolen kuuman värinän ja takapuolen viileän, mutta lämpenevän tökkimisen välillä, ja Tony puri huulensa verille, ettei olisi anellut.

_Työnnä perille se, millä ikinä tökitkään, senkin kiusaaja! Ihan sama vaikka olisi suutariksi mennyt ohjus ja liukasteena koneöljyä!_

”Jarvis, kiltti”, Tony inahti lopulta, kun vajaa stimulaatio kävi vihdoin sietämättömäksi (tai kärsimättömyys voitti).  
Sanat veivät Tonyn nyrkkiin puristuneiden käsien ja lantion epätoivoisen liikkeen kanssa viestin perille, sillä haarniska antoi lopulta armoa ja työnsi esineen (mikä ikinä se olikaan) perille ja alkoi kiusata sillä Tonyn eturauhasta.

”Vai et muka ole seksirobotti”, Tony ähisi, ennen kuin anaalipenetraatio kävi tahdiltaan niin rankaksi, että puhumisesta tuli likimain mahdotonta.  
Se ei estänyt Tonya nauttimasta joka sekunnista.

***

Tony piti Jarvisille tapauksen jälkeen mykkäkoulua pari päivää, kunnes tekoäly ilmoitti asentaneensa haarniskaan siivousmekanismin. Eihän nyt itseään kunnioittava Iron man voinut lennellä maailmaa pelastamassa housut täynnä vanhaa spermaa.

Paitsi että sekin piti vissiin oppia kantapään kautta.


End file.
